As a card mounting apparatus, for example, a fold type portable electronic apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, on which a plurality of IC cards are mounted in a space-saving way, is conventionally known. The conventional card mounting apparatus allows an SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card, a kind of IC card, to be inserted into and removed from a card chamber in the fold type cellular phone by sliding it back and forth along with an SIM tray with the card accommodated therein.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004222170